gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Deaths
This article contains a list of deceased characters from the Gone series. Before The FAYZ * Hermit Jim (Found dead by Lana Arwen Lazar, likely died from the Mineshaft collapsing).- Gone * Penny's dad (Hung himself in jail cell after being beat up as stated in Fear. * Taegan Smith (Crushed by meteor while working at the Nuclear Power Plant which resulted in Gaiaphage' creation. -Light (Although this was mentioned earlier, the name wasn't revealed until Light). * Drake Merwin's dad (Mentioned as dead by Drake Merwin, Sr. to Connie Temple). -Light * Darla Gone * Unnamed girl in fire (Killed in apartment fire, Sam Temple could have possibly landed the killing blow when trying to rescue her). * Bette (Accidentally killed by Charles Merriman when disciplining her for breaking the rules). * Albert's Cat (Fused with book by teleportation mutation). * Nip (Lana bashed his brains in with a gold bar). * Tanner Donegal (Mauled by Coyotes in the Thanksgiving Battle). * Unnamed kids in the Thanksgiving Battle. * Sam's neighbor's baby * Several Coyotes (killed by Lana) Hunger * E.Z. (Killed by zekes in cabbage field). * Chunk (Mistaken as a monster from insane Caine Soren and thrown through a wall). * Sandy's cat (Killed and eaten by Tom O'Dell). * Mickey Finch (Mentioned as dead by Brittney Donegal). * Harry (Accidentally killed by Hunter Lefkowitz's power when trying to break up a fight between him and Zil Sperry). * Duck Zhang (Killed during Battle of the Mine Shaft when attempting to kill the Gaiaphage. He likely died from fall damage or by suffocation). Lies * K.B. (Died from alcohol poisoning from vodka on the beach). * Coates boy (Ate poisonous mushrooms that he stole from Allison). * Panda (Suicide by car crash with Penny and Bug, later eaten by Coates kids). * Antoine (Injured by Sam Temple in the Fire of Perdido Beach and left for dead by Hank and Human Crew). * Hank (Fall damage from Caine Soren launching him into the sky with his power after he shot at him on the command of Zil Sperry during the Fire of Perdido Beach). * Jasmine (Deliberately fell overboard on the speedboat headed to San Francisco de Sales Island). * Paint (Supposedly died when Caine Soren abandoned him and Tyrrell. He likely died from thirst or by drowning). * Tyrrell (Supposedly died when Caine Soren abandoned him and Paint. He likely died from thirst or by drowning). * Zil Sperry (Fall damage from Dekka Jean Talent after she deactivated her power when he tried to shoot her). * Orsay Pettijohn (Strangled by Nerezza on the beach). * Nerezza (Ceased to exist on the Gaiaphage's will). * Unnamed fire victims in Fire of Perdido Beach. Plague * Jennifer H. (Broke neck after coughing up a lung from Supernatural Death Cough). * Jennifer L. (Likely died from Supernatural Death Cough). * Jennifer B. (Likely died from Supernatural Death Cough). * Jamal (Given to Bugs as food by Drake Merwin). * Hunter Lefkowitz (Killed out of mercy by Sam Temple after failing to commit suicide because of the Bug parasites). * Roscoe (Eaten from the inside out by Bug parasites given to him by Hunter Lefkowitz after begging Edilio Escobar for help while locked up in the town hall). * Pookie (Died from Supernatural Death Cough while being washed in the ocean). * Sick Boy against stop sign (Killed by a drunk Charles Merriman when he hit him in the head for not telling him where he can find more beer. Howard Bassem later disposed of his body). * Melissa (Died from Supernatural Death Cough (S.D.C.)). * Zoey (Eaten alive by Bugs in The Bug battle when waiting for treatment at the hospital). * Dorian (Eaten alive by Bugs in The Bug Battle). * Lance (Executed by Caine Soren for the attempted murder of Albert Hillsborough). * Buster (killed by bugs) * Unnamed kids from Supernatural Death Cough (S.D.C.). * 34 Unnamed kids in The bug battle. Fear * Terrel Jones (Accidentally killed by Peter Michael Ellison when he broke his avatar). * Bonnie (Accidentally killed by Little Pete when he broke her avatar). * Howard Bassem (Strangled by Drake "Whip Hand" Merwin, Jr. to feed the Coyotes). * Jaden (Accidentally killed by Bradley "Cigar" in a drunken fight). * Mary "Mother Mary" Terrafino (Died from a disconnection with the J-waves). * Francis (Died from a disconnection with the J-waves). * Andrew (Died from a disconnection with the J-waves). * Benno (Died from a disconnection with the J-waves). * Mason (Killed in the Coyote attack). * Keira (Supposedly killed in the Coyote attack). * Tabitha (Supposedly killed in the Coyote attack). * Bradley "Cigar" (Killed by zekes when heading to Perdido Beach with Astrid "Astrid The Genius" Ellison). * Penny "The Monster Bringer" (Crushed by a boulder that Caine Soren dropped on her moments before the FAYZ Barrier turned transparent, she was cremated by Sam Temple). * Unnamed kids during the Coyote attack. Light * Dahra "The Doctor" Baidoo (Killed when Constance "Connie" "Nurse Temple" Temple unknowingly sent her to The Lake Tramonto Massacre, A.K.A. Seige of Lake Tramonto to deliver Astrid "Astrid The Genius" Ellison a message. She died when the Gaiaphage used Sam Temple's power and Gaia Soren-Ladris' body to explode the White Houseboat after Charles "Orc" "Rock That Lives" Merriman failed to save her. She was seen floating in the water on television). * Justin (Killed by the Gaiaphage using Sam Temple's power and Gaia Soren-Ladris' body in front of Roger during The Lake Tramonto Massacre. * Jezzie (Killed by the Gaiaphage possessing Gaia Soren-Ladris in The Lake Tramonto Massacre, likely with Sam Temple's power). * 73 Unnamed kids in The Lake Tramonto Massacre. * Boy on road (Impaled with a wooden stick through his spine, he likely bled to death while running from The Lake Tramonto Massacre.). * 10 unnamed kids in field (Killed by the Gaiaphage while possessing Gaia Soren-Ladris, six using Sam Temple's power and four with Jack's power). * Brianna Berenson (Killed by the Gaiaphage while possessing Gaia Soren-Ladris using Sam Temple's power and Brianna Berenson's power by burning through her heart during the Battle of the Highway in a six second duel). * Alex Mayle (Decapitated by the Gaiaphage while possessing Gaia Soren-Ladris using Sam Temple's power so she could perform a transplant and give Drake Merwin his body. She then ate his head). * Spartacus (Murdered by the Gaiaphage while possessing Gaia Soren-Ladris using Sam Temple's power after burning Ralph's Groceries). * Rachel, Cass, and Colby (Murdered by the Gaiaphage while possessing Gaia Soren-Ladris using Sam Temple's power after attempting to save Sam Temple). * Jack (Accidentally shot in the back by a member of Edilio's Army while rescuing Sam Temple from the chains that the Gaiaphage imprisoned him while in Gaia Soren-Ladris' body) * Members of Edilio's Army during the Battle of the Highway and the ambush in the Town Plaza by either a poorly aimed gun or by the Gaiaphage in Gaia Soren-Ladris' body, mostly from Sam Temple's power or Caine Soren's power. * Three unnamed adults (Killed by the Gaiaphage while possessing Gaia Soren-Ladris using Sam Temple's power through the FAYZ Barrier). * Girl against FAYZ Barrier (Accidentally crushed by Charles "Orc" "Rock That Lives" Merriman when the gaiaphage "The Darkness" attacks using Sam Temple's power and Gaia Soren-Ladris' body). * Charles "Orc" "Rock That Lives" Merriman (Accidentally killed by a missile aimed at the Gaiaphage while he was attacking her. The missile was fired by Caine Soren). * Little Pete (Died during the Battle of Gaia after he possessed Caine Soren in order to use his own powers and kill the gaiaphage "The Darkness" which used Gaia Soren-Ladris' body and Sam Temple's power to kill him). * Caine Soren (Allowed Little Pete to possess him as a sacrifice for redemption. His body was then destroyed by the Gaiaphage using Sam Temple's power and Gaia Soren-Ladris' body during the Battle of Gaia. With his body dead, he died). * Gaia Soren-Ladris (Possessed by the Gaiaphage who was incinerated by Little Pete with his powers while inside Caine Soren. With her body destroyed, she died, this happened during the Battle of Gaia). * Bix (killed by Gaia) * Unnamed kids up against the FAYZ Barrier (Either by the Gaiaphage using Sam Temple's power and Gaia Soren-Ladris' body, or by being trampled). Monster * A SEAL (Killed by gunfire over ASO-4). * 3 Haqqani men (Killed in the fight over ASO-4). * 18 Murder Victims (Raped and mutilated over the course of 4 years in the desert by the Joshua Tree National Park. They are all victims of Drake "Whip Hand" Merwin, Jr.). * 61 People on plane (Died in plane crash caused by Justin "Knightmare" DeVeere, some of which were sliced by his power). * Erin (Vaporized by missiles sent at Justin DeVeere). * Edith Windsor (Dekka Jean Talent's cat) (Accidentally shredded by Dekka Jean Talent with her new powers). * Sean Macbeth (Killed by the military due to his caterpillar mutation). * Delia Macbeth (Eaten by her brother due to his caterpillar mutation). * Janet Vu * Others killed by Vincent on the Okeanos Explorer. * People living in the house that Vincent broke into * Carl (Shredded out of mercy by Dekka Jean Talent due to him wanting to die). Villain * Sergeant Tolliver (Sliced by Justin DeVeere out of mercy after being nearly killed by a missile). * Vincent Vu (Shot with a missile). * Dillon Poe (Suicide after being tortured by Malik Tenerife). * Saffron Silverman (Sliced by a civilian following Dillon Poe's orders with a meat cleaver). * Over three thousand unnamed victims of Dillon Poe and his power. Unknown books * Thuan Vong (Mentioned as dead in Light by Sam Temple. His cause of death is unknown, but it's likely that Caine Soren or Drake Merwin killed him in the later parts of Gone. He could've died at any time that's not before Sam Temple rescues him from the plastering of Coates Academy or after Sam Temple reminisces on deaths in the FAYZ in Chapter 27 of Light). * Frederico (Supposedly died in Gone, Hunger, or early on in Lies, he possibly died in the Thanksgiving Battle). * Jill (Supposedly died near the end of Lies, in Plague, or somewhere in Light, likely around the middle. Her most likely death would be from the Human Crew or from a possessed Gaia Soren-Ladris). Death toll Out of the 332 kids between one month and 14 years old that were originally trapped in the FAYZ, 136 died, (around 40%). Throughout the series, there were 11 more deaths including Taegan Smith, Jim "Hermit Jim", Man driving, Penny's dad, Drake Merwin's dad, Alex Mayle, three unnamed adults, the Gaiaphage, and Gaia Soren-Ladris. Category:Events Category:Gone Category:Hunger Category:Lies Category:Plague Category:Fear Category:Light Category:Monster Category:Villain Category:Deceased Category:Survivors